


Lay Me on a Bed of Roses

by L_Ackerman



Series: OTP Poems [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on the death of a loved one, Could be sad, M/M, poem, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ackerman/pseuds/L_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren hears about Levi's suicide he decides to write one last poem to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me on a Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If it's bad it's my first time

Lay me on a bed of roses and I'll make the flowers bloom,  
They laid you on a bed of roses as the tears all filled the room.  
You never looked so beautiful lying there cold and dead,  
I never thought I'd see you when your wrists were both stained red.

I wasn't there to say goodbye, it hurt to much to see,  
I still remember when they said they saw you hanging from a tree,  
It hurts so much without you, did you think it was just a dream?  
I cried so much it hurt but no one heard me scream.

I wonder why you left me, without even saying goodbye,  
I wonder if you saw me crying, up there high in the sky,  
I want to know if you felt bad for hurting me in such a way,  
I want to know if you see that your departure made my whole life grey.

My friends said to just move on and that I'll forget soon enough,  
But driving down this road without you never looked so rough.  
I think I'll have to join you, let me life come to an end,  
So I guess this is the last letter I'll ever have to send.

Let the blood trickle down and rest upon the floor,  
Let them see the blood splatter that will land upon the door.  
Life is now so lonely without you by my side,  
Now here I am lying cold on the floor with my eyes opened wide.

I'm coming home to join you,  
You were the bravest man I knew.  
It's now my time for one last bow,  
I'm glad we'll be together now.

Lay us on a bed of roses and we'll make the flowers bloom  
They laid us on a bed of roses while tears filled the room  
We never looked so beautiful, lying cold and dead  
Now I'll come to join you, now both our wrists are red.


End file.
